


Boys don't cry

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grant is Clintasha's little boy, Leo fitz is back, Multi, grant is Clintasha's rockie, redeption fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That of Ward and Fitz is a long and slow healing . For Fitz is physical and mental for Ward. the two of them find themselves playing a game of chess after a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> The song is obviously "Boys Do not Cry" by The Cure, VINTAGE BABY!

_I would break down at your feet_  
And beg forgiveness  
Plead with you  
But I know that It's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do

_So I try to laugh about it_  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'Cause boys don't cry

 

"Your life will be full of surprises son, one more beautiful than the other" It was what always said to him his grandmother, but Grant hadn't ever really believed her.

 

"Gramsy, how can you be so sure?" He always asked

 

"I just know it, sweetheart" was the answer of his grandmother.

 

 

Until that time, Ward's grandmother had never been wrong, even about him. His life was literally like a roller coaster, full of ups, but mostly downs.

 

 

_"There is nobody who cares about me._ " First mistake, Grant.

 

 

He never had someone that would take care of him seriously, a real family, someone to fight for, but then came the team.

 

Coulson also led him to fishing once, as only a father could do.

 

 

_"Love is for fools, is a weakness_ " Garrett always said . Second mistake, Grant .

 

 

He would never fall in love for a person, he didn't even know if he could do it, but then an hacker came into his life.

 

Skye was his happy place, she was what made him stronger, although Garrett argued the opposite.

 

 

 

What Coulson had for him was a very hard test.

 

"If you can pass this test, then I will seriously consider your return to the team" he had said.

 

"Don't be so sure Phil" said a female voice behind him.

 

On the doorframe two persons were waiting for him as his new SOs : Natasha Romanov and Clint Burton. That would definitely be the toughest year of his life.

 

Indeed it was, but it was during that time that Grant learned one of the most important lessons of his life.

 

 

It all happened one night when Skye was coming to dinner at the headquarters of the Agents Burton and Romanov, because Natasha had insisted, saying, "If you want to go out with my boy, she must at least had to show up" coming in a "Bear mother." mood. The two went surprisingly agreed.

 

 

"Is she your girlfriend then?" Clint asked him, while Skye and Natasha were chatting amicably.

 

"We're trying," replied Grant.

"I like her. She reminds me of Nat the early days when I went out with her. Good choice son, " replied the Avenger.

 

"Where did you meet Nat?" Said Grant.

 

"Academy" Clint said, taking a sip of beer "we never give it up since then"

 

"And how are you doing it?"

 

"do what?"

 

"Be an agent and be with her. Whenever I was on a mission with Skye, I lost more time trying to keep her safe instead of doing my job. Doesen't it make you feel weak? "

 

"Nat doesn't need my protection," Clint replied "I don't know how many times she saved me. Grant, careing about person is good, you shouldn't consider it a weakness. Loving a woman is the best medicine a man like us can have. "

 

 

And by a solitar person like Hawkeye, was a certain effect.

 

 

 

_"I'll never find someone who will love me like my brother"_ third mistake , Grant.

 

 

He hadn't met Leopold Fitz yet. He reminded him of his brother Jack, and just like him, he behaved like an asshole.

 

Fitz's rehabilitation was long and painful, even worse than his, but the SHIELD's doctors had made a miracle with him and he came back stronger than before.

 

 

"Welcome back Ward" he had told him, when two months before he had finished his time with the couple Black Widow- Hawkeye, and he was back on the bus.

 

 

He was surprised to see him on his feet, out of all his regrets was what he did to him and Simmons.

 

 

It had been two months since that day, and everything seemed to slowly return to normal.

 

 

"Hey Ward! Want to play chess? Just like old times! "Fitz asked him one day.

 

"Chess?" Ward asked, putting the book he was reading on the coffee table.

 

"No, monopoly " Skye said, closing the pc in front of her "he has a chessboard in his hands, Ward!"

 

"Right!"

 

"Beer and pretzels are already in place, Are you comming?" Fitz asked with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

 

"More than sure," said Fitz.

 

 

Two hours passed, and neither of them was ready to give up.

 

 

"Yes, I'm sure," said Fitz, eating a Prezel "if I look carefully, you whisk the eyelids twice every time you need to move"

 

"Are you sure?" asked Grant amused.

 

"Let's see," said Leo thoughtful "Bishop in D20" he said, moving his bishop on the box.

 

"Tower in D20" Grant said, moving the tower eating his bishop.

 

"There, you've done it again," said Fitz, "you are no longer the impassive specialist you was"

 

"Maybe you're right"

 

"Oh, oh Horse in B2" Leo said, "Checkmate!"

 

"There you have it!"

 

"Jemma, I did checkmate to Ward," said Fitz, while Simmons climbed the stairs to the lab.

 

"I see," she said "good job Leo" and bent down to let a kiss on his lips.

 

"I see you've finally come forward," Ward said with a grin.

 

"Being in a coma for two months has served to something," said Fitz.

 

"I'm sorry Leo" Ward said seriously.

 

"This is the first time you actually apologized to me for what you did. You shouldn't have, but I accept it anyway. " Said Leo moved " I understand why you did it, and I have forgiven you from the moment you set foot on the Bus "

 

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Leo. I don't deserve forgiveness for anyone of you "

 

"But you can conquer it!" Leo said smiling "Care about other people doesn't make you weak, Grant"

 

"Guys! How about some Mario Kart? "Asked Skye, waving in the air the joysticks.

 

"We'll be right there" Leo said, "Hey Ward, are you ok?"

 

"Everything ok" he said, wiping his eyes.

 

 

_"Love is not a weakness"_

 

And even though he was crying, Grant Ward had never felt so strong in his life.

 


End file.
